The Great Cross Over
by metaking22
Summary: war has plunged the world into darkness and the war goes to different dimmensions Naruto/super smash bros/metal gear solid/legend of zelda cross over PitxSamus Narutoxhinata OCxmidna R
1. Chapter 1 the begining

Author's notes: I don't own any of these characters except for Joe, Sam, Andrew, Alonzo, and Jarrod all writes to Nintendo and Shonen jump and Konami and don't flame me because I destroyed the U

**Author's notes: I don't own any of these characters except for Joe, Sam, Andrew, Alonzo, and Jarrod all writes to Nintendo and Shonen jump and Konami and don't flame me because I destroyed the U.S.A.**

**The great cross over**

Chapter 1

The real world was in constant war the Chinese were completely destroyed by an unknown force.

There were other countries that were destroyed and The United States was among the destroyed countries but two countries survived the war Mexico and Japan apparently there was some thing in these two countries that interested the unknown army of great evil.

Meanwhile in a hidden base.

My lord the Metal Gear Gekkos are in stand by for the invasion of the shinobi dimension.

Good good I plan on capturing the dimension so I can create a shinobi army. Alonzo said in an insane blood thirsty tone

Good start the ships for departure I sense the heroes of light will be arriving to the dimension also. Alonzo said

A portal of darkness opened up and the fleet of dark air ships (from Super Mario Bros 3)

The command ship was the shadow halberd and it was flanked the two Great wolfs shadow version of the great fox.

They went far to get to the shinobi dimension but they didn't now that a battle would begin.

Meanwhile in the shinobi dimension.

Hey Naruto. Kiba yelled

What do you want Kiba? Naruto asked

Do you want to spa…!

Kiba and Naruto looked up and saw to portals open up above the hidden leaf village one was dark and the other was white.

Soon ships from both portals came out and air battle broke out in the sky.

Attack the heroes leave none alive and destroy this village! Alonzo screamed with a blood thirsty tone

The Heroe's fleet was made up of stolen air ships two great foxes and the real halberd.

Alonzo then jumped from the Shadow Halberd and landed in front of Naruto.

Naruto and Kiba got into battle stances but before they could do anything they were separated by Alonzo Kiba was knocked out cold while Naruto was bleeding severally from his chest after hitting the wall of a building.

Naruto tried to hit Alonzo with the **Rasengan** but was smashed into the ground with in human speed Alonzo hand was on Naruto's head holding it down.

You fool do you think a speed like that will be able to catch up to me I'm a demon of the cosmos nothing can keep up with me! Alonzo stated

Uh…you bastard. Naruto said weakly

Well a little shit like you needs to die in a dishonorable way. Alonzo said with hatred

N…Na…Narutokun. Hinata said in complete shock after see the state Naruto was in

AAAAHHHH!! Hinata HELP!! Naruto shrieked for her aid as Alonzo lifted him up by his left ear

Hinata activated her **Byakugan** and ran and attacked Alonzo and hit Alonzo with a killing blow.

You bitch! Alonzo yelled as he punched Hinata in the stomach causing her to cough up blood

Hinata! Naruto said shocked

Alonzo then kneed Hinata in the chest then he kicked her onto the ground.

Naruto then began to summon the Kyuubi chakra and his nails became claws and his hair became more messed up and the whiskers on his cheeks became more feral.

**I'LL KILL YOU! **As a chakra cloak surrounded Naruto forming two tails in the process

Naruto punched Alonzo into a nearby building.

Hinata looked at Naruto and was shocked at what she saw he had become a demon like creature.

Hinata I'll protect you. Naruto said right their

Hinata smiled knowing he could still see friends from foes.

Alonzo then looks up and sees a blue glowing arrow fly towards him he blocks it with his hand.

Then an angel flew up holding a bow.

Aah Pit I see you've arrived so we can end our war once and for all.

Yes but you will be the one to die hear today. Pit said in anger

Oh did you forget these. Alonzo said with blood lust

To bat wings started to grow out of Alonzo's back it made Pit, Naruto, and Hinata shocked and sick at the same time.

Alonzo pulled two swords out and flew up at Pit.

Naruto jumped up and grabbed Alonzo.

Pit backed off to let Naruto take on Alonzo.

You coward Pit! Alonzo yelled in anger before being smashed into a building by Naruto

Naruto kicked Alonzo in the air and said **Kagebushin-nojutsu **He then created 200 clones and they smashed Alonzo into the near by park.

Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi arrived and were shocked when they saw Naruto, Hinata and Kiba.

Sakura ran to Hinata who had the worst damage while Kakashi and Sai went to see Kiba.

Naruto landed in the park and got ready for a more when in the speed of a demon Alonzo jumped up and yelled out **Darkness style Dark blade!**

Alonzo held a pitch black katana in his hand and stabbed Naruto threw his chest but he missed his heart.

Hah you missed my heart. Naruto taunted

I don't need to hit your heart with the Dark blade it would kill you with out hitting any vitals. Alonzo said smirking

Naruto just stood there and began to wobble then he fell to his knees and finally fell foreword on the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's notes: The darkness style jutsu is my own custom style that I made for my OC Alonzo. Sam, Andrew, Joe, and Jarrod won't appear for a while but they will be awesome OC characters with their own jutsu styles**

**Style list**

**Alonzo: Darkness style (most powerful style)**

**Sam: Subspace style (third most powerful style)**

**Joe: Blood style (second most powerful style)**

**Jarrod: Light style (weakest style)**


	2. Annoucment 2

Pause

All of my fan fics except The New Brawl and The Great Cross Over are on pause sorry for putting some of the stories you read on hold but I intend to complete them all one at a time.

Metaking22 signing out!


End file.
